


Part of a Complete Breakfast

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those rare nights where they don't have to go anywhere, and when they don't have to be on the alert for the Midnight Crew trying to attack the Felt Mansion, and even though they could go anywhere and do anything, all Eggs really wants to do is have sex with Biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of a Complete Breakfast

It's one of those rare nights where they don't have to go anywhere, and when they don't have to be on the alert for the Midnight Crew trying to attack the Felt Mansion, and even though they could go anywhere and do anything, all Eggs really wants to do is have sex with Biscuits.

This is proving more difficult than he'd imagined because Biscuits is playing darts against Clover and no amount of quiet whining can draw Biscuits away from the game. He keeps his whining quiet because Matchsticks is in the same room, and when Eggs gets into the loud whining, Matchsticks always tries to set him on fire, and that hurts.

"Come oooon," Eggs sulks as Biscuits throws another dart, "You're not gonna win anyway."

"Nah, this time'll be different," Biscuits insists, eyeing the board up, "His luck's gonna run out."

"No it ain't, that's what he does. He's got all the luck," Eggs taps his hands on the table impatiently and glares at Clover, "You tell him you got all the luck."

"Not tonight! Crowbar hit me earlier so I'm all out of luck!" Clover lies to Eggs and Biscuits. For a second Eggs almost buys it, except he's still really horny and bored and he hates darts and it overrides his usual susceptibility.

"You're lying," Eggs insists, and lowers his voice quickly when Matchsticks glances over their way, "C'mon Biscuits, he's lying and he's going to win again."

"Not this time," Biscuits throws his last dart, "Look! See! I got a bullseye! And two in the circle that's not the bullseye!"

"That's pretty good," Eggs has to admit. Except there was something nagging at the back of his mind- oh right, "But he can still do better!"

"Nuh-uh. I got a bullseye," Biscuits smiles at Eggs, and even though Eggs is busy being mad at him at the moment, it make Eggs smile back too. Biscuits is his best friend. There aren't enough words in his vocabulary to describe it, so he sticks with the simple ones and makes them count: Biscuits is his bestest ever friend in the whole world and there's nobody else he'd rather share everything with.

There's a thump-thump-thump sound, and when they look back, all three of Clover's darts are in the bullseye. And the little asshole is giggling, "Oh look at that!! I guess my luck must have come back!"

Eggs reaches for his timer, just as Biscuits looks around for his oven, but before anything can go down, Matchsticks interrupts, "Clover, if you get them started, I'm going to tell Cans about your hidden porn stash."

"If you do, something even unluckier is going to happen to you!" Clover drops down off of the stool he's standing on, and heads over to Matchsticks to threaten him. That's all the reminder Eggs needs to grab Biscuits' hand and to drag him out of the room.

"Aww I was going to win my money back," Biscuits tried to linger, but even though he was bigger and heavier than Eggs, he went along with Eggs. It wasn't in him to deliberately drag his feet or pull away from Eggs, just like it wasn't in Eggs to hurt Biscuits.

"No you weren't," Eggs tells Biscuits as they mount the stairs to their room, "I got an idea that's loads better."

"Yeah?" Biscuits looks at Eggs, who just grins at him. It takes Biscuits a moment, but he grins too, "Okay maybe that is a better idea."

"I know," Eggs beams at Biscuits and for a moment, he almost forgets what they're doing. Then he remembers and they quickly head to the room they share.

In theory, they have separate beds. But they haven't been separate since two hours into their first night sleeping in the same room, when they realized they would be happier if they pushed the beds together and had more body heat. And shortly after they did that, they realized they would be even happier if they gave each other handjobs, so they did and they were.

Eggs makes sure to lock the door behind him, only because if he doesn't then somebody will come in and things always get awkward afterwards and Crowbar yells at them, and that's just a real boner killer. He jiggles the handle one last time to make sure it's shut, and as he turns around, Biscuits presses him up against the door and kisses him in their usual sloppy way.

They get tangled up in each other, haphazardly trying to figure out how to fit together until one thigh finally presses snugly against Biscuits' cock. It takes another moment to sort it out, but Eggs feels a similar friction from the thigh pressed between his own legs. It's real easy to rub himself against the soft fabric of his pants, and the firm flesh of Biscuits' leg, all while Biscuits does the same with Eggs' leg. He likes this a lot. It's real nice, and they can kiss while they lightly-grind against each other.

He gets his hands into Biscuits' jacket, fumbling the buttons on his shirt open so he can stick his hands inside and touch the warm flesh hiding there. Biscuits' hands are already on Eggs' shoulders, holding him against the door, and they squeeze him as Eggs lets his own fingers wander up and start pinching Biscuits' nipples, "Hey-"

"You like it," He grins, pinching them again. Biscuits makes the most wonderful face, and he reluctantly draws back. Eggs wants to keep rubbing up against Biscuits, but more than that, he also wants to have sex. And so when Biscuits starts stripping, Eggs follows suit.

Biscuits has a head start thanks to Eggs' attempts to get at the wonderful warm flesh underneath his shirt, and he's half-naked, throwing his clothes on the floor and leaving them where they fall. As Biscuits drops his trousers and kicks them off, Eggs yanks his own shirt over his head. He has to be careful not to break any buttons, since he doesn't want Stitch yelling at him either, and it slows him right down. Eggs' arms are still tangled up in his sleeves when Biscuits lends a hand, yanking Eggs' belt open and shoving his pants down around his hips, "Hurry up, you're so slow."

"No, you're slow, I've been trying to do this forever, and you kept playing darts with Clover. And you kept losing!" Eggs points out, and finally gets his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Biscuits helps Eggs out of his pants, and then they stumble over to the bed, Biscuits shoving Eggs down on it and climbing over him. They squirm around until they finally get in the centre of the beds, their cocks pressed up against one another. Eggs isn't totally sure what he should do with his hands, so he sticks them on Biscuits' sides, and then slides them down to his hips, feeling like maybe this is right. Biscuits is going through the same issues, finally getting his hand stuffed right against Eggs' armpits.

Eggs looks up at Biscuits, his cock stiffening as it presses against Biscuits' warm flesh. He can feel Biscuits' doing the same, and Eggs bites his lower lip, looking up at Biscuits with a pleased smiles, "Hi."

"Hi," Biscuits says back, and leans in, kissing Eggs on the mouth. Eggs kisses back, and it's sloppy but cheerful, and he tangles his legs with Biscuits' legs and shallowly thrusts up. Biscuits laughs and thrusts back, "Hey, wait a minute."

"I already waited lots of minutes, I don't want to wait any more," He whines, because he had to sit through that dart game and he wants to get to the good stuff, not waste even more time kissing. Not that he doesn't like kissing Biscuits. Just that he wants to do a lot more than just that, "Biscuits, c'mon! We can kiss more later!"

"Okay, okay, I heard you the first time," He backs off and spits into his hand, rubbing it over his cock, and Eggs eagerly turns over onto his stomach, sticking his ass up in the air. Biscuits' sets one thick hand on Eggs' hips, and Eggs bites his lip again in anticipation.

It's hard not to whine when Biscuits presses the head of his cock between the cheeks of Eggs' ass, and then it's downright impossible when he starts pushing in. Biscuits' cock isn't too long, but it's thick, and it hurts a little going in. But it also feels good too, and Eggs focuses on that part of the sensation, "Biscuits," He whines softly, "Hurry up."

"If I do, I'll hurt you, and I don't wanna do that," Biscuits sets his other hand on the other side of Eggs' hips, and finishes sliding all the way. They stay like that for a moment, both just trying to get used to everything. Eggs presses his face against the sheets before raising it again, and trying to rock his hips back on Biscuits. He doesn't have much room to move but he tries anyway, "Uhhh- hey! Wait a second!"

"Nuh-uh, you wait a sec," He says, even though it doesn't make any sense. What few brain cells he's got are all busy paying attention to how good it feels when he tries to rut back against Biscuits. It finally pays off when Biscuits pulls out and thrusts in, and he groans happily, "That's the stuff."

"Aw yeah that's good," Biscuits gets into a steady rhythm. The bit of pain fades away, replaced instead by a good feeling burn. Eggs groans again, just savouring how it feels. Biscuits is right: it's good. The hands on his hips squeeze him a little, and he tries to look over his shoulder, but he can't quite do it, not without hurting his neck really bad, "You like it huh? You like it? I wanna hear you."

"You're not hearing me now?" Eggs looks back with concern, "Did I lose my voice? Did you go deaf?"

"No stupid," Biscuits pauses, leaning on Eggs, "I mean I want you to make noises. Like, 'oooh biscuits' an' stuff."

"Oh, okay," Eggs promises, and does his best to make some noise. He's a bit careless with how loud he is, but that's why their room has soundproofing in the walls, so they don't get yelled out every time they bang, "You gotta fuck me harder. I wanna feel you doing me harder."

"Yeah?" Biscuits adds and Eggs nods, even though he's not totally sure Biscuits can see. Underneath them, the beds start to shift around as they rock back and forth on them, "You sure?"

"Yeah, you gotta do it. I need you to do it," He begs, and yelps as Biscuits buries himself inside of Eggs' ass as deeply as he can. It feels so fucking good. His fingers claw at the blankets and he presses his face against the mattress again, moaning loudly, "Uuuuh gotta. Yeah. That's what I want."

Biscuits laughs at Eggs, but he's just as turned on and Eggs can hear it in his voice. He starts to fuck Eggs again, flesh slapping against flesh as he gets back up to speed. Each thrust gets a little grunt out of Biscuits, and each grunt and thrust gets a similar sound out of Eggs. The beds beneath them shift with the force of their fucking. His cock is so hard, bouncing with every thrust, and he would give anything right now to have somebody touching him.

Then it occurs to him: oh right, I can do that. And he does, snaking one hand under his hips and wrapping it around his cock, starting to jerk himself off in time with Biscuits' thrusts, "Biscuits-"

"A little more," Biscuits' starts fucking Eggs as hard as he can, and Eggs whines as much as he can, the cock inside of him making everything feel amazing and on the edge of something nearly indescribable. His hand moves quicker, and he keeps making that whining noise, all but begging Biscuits out loud to keep it up. Biscuits doesn't need the encouragement, just as close to the edge as Eggs is, "That's. Almost there. You gotta be. Be louder, 'kay?"

"O-okay," Eggs manages to grunt out, his free hand digging into the blanket while he strokes himself as quickly as he can manage, "It feels so good, so good. I just wanna feel you like this all the time. I wanna. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even walk. And then. And then somebody's gotta help me walk, 'cause I can't, because you were fucking me so hard. 'cause I can't sit down either because it hurts but y'know, in a good way-"

"Yeah that's it," Biscuits' thrusts keep driving Eggs' face against the mattress, and they both fall into incoherent groaning and grunting as they get closer and closer. It's Eggs who comes first when he slides down just a little further and Biscuits thrusts in just right, and suddenly all he can feel is pleasure hitting him from all sides.

"Biscuits!" He bellows out, shuddering hard as he comes all over their bedspread.

"What? You okay?" Biscuits stops, checking on Eggs. Eggs just moans incoherently, still stroking himself even as he comes, "... oh! You're okay!"

Eggs groans out what's meant to be, "I'm fine idiot" but comes out instead as, "uuuuffffh."

"Yeah, I heard that," Biscuits' starts thrusting again, though he doesn't have any rhythm anymore. His cock pistons in and out haphazardly, hands tightening as he gets right up against the edge of getting off. He manages to blurt out, "Eggs!" just as he shoves in as deeply as he can and just comes inside of Eggs. It's a weird feeling, all warm and full, but a good feeling. The kind that he really doesn't want to end.

Biscuits sprawls over Eggs' back and just lays there for a moment, still dick-deep in Eggs' ass. Eggs catches his breath, feeling nothing but a white wash of pleasure dimming out all non-essential brain functions.

And that's when they fall through the opening made between the two beds. Luckily, the floor isn't too far away, and they don't so much tumble as just slip between them and land on the floor, along with the blankets and pillows. Neither of them really notice what's happened, or that they're not on the bed anymore, too caught up in the afterglow.

After a while, Biscuits pulls out, and Eggs softly sulks as he feels empty again. Biscuits flops on the floor and Eggs flops beside him, and they turn so they're face to face. They're both sweaty and tired, and the bed is literately just a foot above them, but they don't climb back up. Instead, they wrap their arms around each other and snuggle on the floor.

"That was real nice," Eggs says, when he's able to put words in order again, "I like doing that with you."

"Me too. I like doing it with you best of all, 'cause you don't get all pissy with me," Biscuits kisses him, and they fall into a content make out session, like they usually do after sex. They usually aren't totally sure where to put their hands, or how exactly to figure some positions out, but they've never have the same trouble with their mouths. Kissing comes easy, mouths moving in perfect time, wet overly emotional motions that just relax both of them. It's only after he's gotten off that Eggs feels patient enough to just enjoy it, and how soft and wonderful Biscuits' mouth feels. They only break apart when their lungs start to hurt from the quickly stolen breaths of air between lip-movements.

Eggs presses his forehead against Biscuits and yawns. Biscuits does the same, though his forehead is already against Eggs so he doesn't have to do that, and they both drift off to sleep between their beds, holding each other tightly.


End file.
